millionairefandomcom-20200216-history
Ningalkkum Aakaam Kodeeshwaran (2013 season)
This is the second season of Ningalkkum Aakaam Kodeeshwaran, Indian version of Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?. It's hosted by Suresh Gopi. In clock format all contestants had 30 seconds to answer questions 1-5 and 45 seconds to answer questions 6-10. On questions 11-15, the clock was no longer present, and the contestant did not have a time limit. Lifelines In this version were these lifelines: * 50:50 * Phone-a-Friend * Audience Poll Episodes * Episode 1 (4th March 2013) * Episode 2 (5th March 2013) * Episode 3 (6th March 2013) * Episode 4 (7th March 2013) - Celebrity Special Sangeetha (Rs. 2,500,000) Swetha Menon (Rs. 320,000) * Episode 5 (11th March 2013) * Episode 6 (12th March 2013) * Episode 7 (13th March 2013) * Episode 8 (14th March 2013) Anu (Rs. 320,000 - lost on Rs. 2,500,000) * Episode 9 (18th March 2013) * Episode 10 (19th March 2013) * Episode 11 (20th March 2013) * Episode 12 (21st March 2013) * Episode 13 (25th March 2013) * Episode 14 (26th March 2013) * Episode 15 (27th March 2013) * Episode 16 (28th March 2013) - Celebrity Special Rimi Tomy (Rs. 160,000) * Episode 17 (1st April 2013) * Episode 18 (2nd April 2013) * Episode 19 (3rd April 2013) * Episode 20 (4th April 2013) Kishore K.P. (Rs. 2,500,000) * Episode 21 (8th April 2013) * Episode 22 (9th April 2013) Kushbu (?) * Episode 23 (10th April 2013) Suraj Venjarammoodu (?) * Episode 24 (11th April 2013) Manju Warrier (?) * Episode 25 (15th April 2013) - Celebrity Special Rajeev Parameswaran and Shemi Martin (Rs. 640,000) Shanavas Shanu and Shelly Kishore (Rs. ?, continued) * Episode 26 (16th April 2013) - Celebrity Special Shanavas Shanu and Shelly Kishore (Rs. 640,000) Shaju Kalabhavan and Fathimath Rasana (Rs. ?, continued) * Episode 27 (17th April 2013) - Celebrity Special Shaju Kalabhavan and Fathimath Rasana (Rs. 320,000) Sarath and Anupama Meera (Rs. ?, continued) * Episode 28 (18th April 2013) - Celebrity Special Sarath and Anupama Meera (Rs. 640,000) Sajan and Anjana Haridas (Rs. 320,000) * Episode 29 (22nd April 2013) * Episode 30 (23rd April 2013) * Episode 31 (24th April 2013) * Episode 32 (25th April 2013) * Episode 33 (29th April 2013) * Episode 34 (30th April 2013) Sanooja Rajan (Rs. ?, continued) * Episode 35 (1st May 2013) Sanooja Rajan (Rs. 10,000,000) * Episode 36 (2nd May 2013) * Episode 37 (6th May 2013) * Episode 38 (7th May 2013) * Episode 39 (8th May 2013) * Episode 40 (9th May 2013) * Episode 41 (13th May 2013) * Episode 42 (14th May 2013) * Episode 43 (15th May 2013) * Episode 44 (16th May 2013) - Celebrity Special Madhu (Rs. 320,000) * Episode 45 (20th May 2013) * Episode 46 (21st May 2013) * Episode 47 (22nd May 2013) * Episode 48 (23rd May 2013) * Episode 49 (27th May 2013) - Children Special Mithu and Anila (Rs. 1,250,000) Samil and Faheema (Rs. ?, continued) * Episode 50 (28th May 2013) - Children Special Samil and Faheema (Rs. 320,000) Nandini and Goutham (Rs. 20,000) Snehamol and Vishnu (Rs. ?, continued) * Episode 51 (29th May 2013) - Children Special Snehamol and Vishnu (Rs. 320,000) Reshmi and Namitha (Rs. ?, continued) * Episode 52 (30th May 2013) - Children Special Reshmi and Namitha (Rs. 640,000) Gopika and Alan (Rs. 640,000) * Episode 53 (3rd June 2013) * Episode 54 (4th June 2013) * Episode 55 (5th June 2013) * Episode 56 (6th June 2013) - Celebrity Special Manoj K Jayan and Vineeth (Rs. 640,000) * Episode 57 (10th June 2013) * Episode 58 (11th June 2013) * Episode 59 (12th June 2013) * Episode 60 (13th June 2013) * Episode 61 (17th June 2013) * Episode 62 (18th June 2013) * Episode 63 (19th June 2013) * Episode 64 (20th June 2013) * Episode 65 (24th June 2013) * Episode 66 (25th June 2013) * Episode 67 (26th June 2013) - Celebrity Special Najim Arshad and Kalpana Raghavendra (Rs. ?, continued) * Episode 68 (27th June 2013) - Celebrity Special Najim Arshad and Kalpana Raghavendra (Rs. 160,000) Vivekanandan and Merin Gregory (Rs. 160,000) * Episode 69 (1st July 2013) * Episode 70 (2nd July 2013) * Episode 71 (3rd July 2013) * Episode 72 (4th July 2013) - Celebrity Special Asif Ali and Nadirshah (Rs. 320,000) * Episode 73 (8th July 2013) - Children Special Arshel and Amritha (Rs. 320,000) Ajay and Lija (Rs. ?, continued) * Episode 74 (9th July 2013) - Children Special Ajay and Lija (Rs. 320,000) Vijayalakshmi and Shahbas (Rs. ?, continued) * Episode 75 (10th July 2013) - Children Special Vijayalakshmi and Shahbas (Rs. 160,000) Gopika and Nanditha (Rs. 80,000) Arjun and Haritha (Rs. ?, continued) * Episode 76 (11th July 2013) - Children Special Arjun and Haritha (Rs. 640,000) Priya and Ranjan (Rs. 10,000) * Episode 77 (15th July 2013) * Episode 78 (16th July 2013) * Episode 79 (17th July 2013) * Episode 80 (18th July 2013) Asha Sarath and Sudha Chandran (Rs. 320,000) Trivia * Contestant Anu also made a record in being the first person to get Rs. 1,250,000 without using any of the lifelines, but unfortunately, she lost in the 13th question. She used the lifeline Audience Poll, but the option most voted was not the right answer. She trusted the majority, lost Rs. 930,000 and walked away with Rs. 320,000. She was the first person to be out by choosing the lifeline Audience Poll. * Sanooja Rajan become contestant only, who won Top Prize in Malayalam version. * Madhu was the oldest celebrity contestant in Malayalam version (79 years old). See also * Kaun Banega Crorepati (for Hindi and English-speaking peoples) * Kannadada Kotyadhipati (for Kannada-speaking peoples) * Neengalum Vellalam Oru Kodi (for Tamil-speaking peoples) * Meelo Evaru Koteeswarudu (for Telugu-speaking peoples) * Kon Hoeel Marathi Crorepati (for Marathi-speaking peoples) * Ke Hobe Banglar Kotipoti (for Bengali-speaking peoples) * Ke Bani Crorepati (for Bhodjpuri-speaking peoples) Category:Indian Series